Ten Wishes
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:DUFN:. Ran found a cat on the street and she took her home. The cat would grant her and him ten wishes. xRanxShinichix


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

-

PROLOGUE: Negai

-

Ran Mouri walked through the yellow leaves on the ground as she made her way back from her school to her house. She looked back and sighed when she saw the top of the school.

"What's with the frown?"

She gasped and turned and found her long lost childhood friend and loved one stood in front of her with the grin she had longed to see. Then, a gust of wind passed by and blew leaves toward her face. She covered her face with her right hand. When it was over, she hurriedly took her hand away and hoped he was still there.

But he was gone. It was just an illusion, a memory of someone she had wanted to see since long ago.

"Oi!" Sonoko yelled from afar. Ran turned and smiled at her best-friend. "You want to come for a sleepover tonight?"

"Sorry," she smiled. "I need to cook dinner for dad today. Today's the big horse race so he won't even bother moving from his seat!"

Sonoko stopped next to her and pouted.

"You know," she sighed. "It's time for him to start taking care of himself."

Ran nodded, sighing.

"Well, it is hard," she said. "Maybe I should leave him alone for a while and see how it goes for him."

Sonoko grinned brightly.

"And I think you should start that today!" she laughed as she pulled on her best-friend's arm. "Come _on_, _please_?"

"Maybe next weekend," Ran smiled as she pulled away from Sonoko. "I got to go now, the sun is setting and cooking dinner could take a while."

"Che," Sonoko pouted again. "Tell your dad I hate him!"

Ran laughed as she ran away toward her home.

-

Ran walked on the street toward her house. It was just another block but today she didn't feel like wanting to go home. Either because she _was_ getting tired of babysitting her dearest father, or because she just didn't feel like seeing Conan's innocent little face after he told her that Shinichi got delayed on his work and won't be coming home for years.

"_Miaow_,"

Ran blinked and she returned to reality. She looked down and smiled when she saw that a white cat was caressing her left leg. She knelt down and stroked the cat's head.

"Hey, you," she smiled. "How is it going?"

The cat purred and her green eyes looked at Ran as she stood up and walked forward. She followed and hurriedly stopped in front of her. Ran frowned as she looked down at the cat.

"Sorry, but I can't bring you home," she said.

The cat stared at her, her eyes pleading. Ran looked back at the eyes and sighed.

-

"No, throw that thing out,"

"Dad, just for this once," Ran said as she placed the cat on the floor.

Conan looked at the cat who looked back at him. He smiled and knelt next to the cat and started to stroke her head.

"You hungry?" he asked. The cat purred and he nodded to himself. "Let's get you a bowl of milk."

"Oh, no," Kogoro looked at Conan who made his way to the kitchen. "You're _not_ feeding it."

"Ran-neechan," Conan turned to Ran, "we're keeping it, right?"

Ran grinned and nodded. She turned back to her yelling father and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"You better let me keep it," she threatened, "or me, Conan, and her are _all_ moving to Professor's place. I bet he won't mind."

Kogoro opened his mouth to argue but found no words; he grumbled and turned to the TV, focusing his mind on the horse race.

"What should we call her?" Ran smiled as she sat on the dinner chair next to the fridge. She looked down at the cat who drank the milk hungrily. Conan closed the fridge's door after returning the milk and looked down at the cat.

"What about _Negai_?"

"Negai?" Ran frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know," Conan smiled as he stroked the cat's head again. She stopped drinking and purred. "She just looks like she can grant wishes."

Ran laughed and patted Conan's head.

"You're cute, Conan," she laughed. "Your cuteness finally shows."

He blushed at what she said for a second, but when she wasn't looking his expression turned into a pained one.

The cat's green eyes looked at Conan. She looked as if she somehow knew the reason behind his expression. As if she knew what Ai told him a week ago. As if she knew that Ai told him there was no antidote to make him grew back to his actual size. As if she knew that he was now stuck forever in the body of a kid.

As if she knew that all the promises he promised her would never come true.

But as the eyes looked at him, it somehow projected something else.

As if the cat was saying:

"_I am here. I am neither Justice nor Injustice. But I can help you. Just tell me what you wish for. I can grant you ten wishes._"

Conan looked down at the cat, frowning. He felt as if the cat had just spoken to him, but then she _was _a cat. And cats only meowed and not talk. He smiled at the cat and then patted her one more time before walking away to his bedroom.

"Come on, Negai," Ran smiled as she took away the bowl and placed it in the dish sink. "We have to go to sleep too."

Negai purred and followed her to her bed.

-

As the moon shone brightly outside the window, Negai sat on the window sill; her eyes never leaving the big proud white ball lighting up the dark sky.

The moon light bathed her and she smiled. She turned to the girl who was sleeping with tears stain on both of her cheeks.

Then, she closed her green eyes and fell limp on the window sill.

"_You no longer have to cry. I can give you ten wishes, just tell me what you want and I will grant them for you. Your sufferings would end soon._"

Negai opened her eyes and smiled as she already got her message across the crying girl through her dream. She then jumped onto the warm bed and curled herself into a ball as she drifted off to sleep.

_Ten wishes… I can grant you ten wishes…_

-

Okay, this is my first DC fanfic so please be nice. I don't mind harsh comment and critiques, I appreciate them, actually.

Well, reviews are appreciated.

Day-Dreamer Dango.


End file.
